


Cake

by lialovely



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Multi, Neighbor Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: After your new neighbors help you move into your apartment, you decide to bake them a cake followed by beer of course. The MacManus brothers want to show you how appreciative they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and felt the need to write this so enjoy.

You had spent majority of the day moving into your new apartment. You were exhausted from carrying boxes, but most importantly you were figuring out how to navigate an entire new city. You had just accepted an amazing offer for the job you’ve always dreamed of, only problem is, it required you to relocate to Boston. You pondered the decision for a while, you did your best to not let fear get in the way, knowing it was an opportunity of a lifetime; you decided to risk it all and accept the position. 

So here you are trying to move all your stuff in. You become a bit resentful at this moment realizing you had no one to willingly help you. What little family you had was back home, and let’s be honest it’s not like you had much friends there anyways. Hopefully this move would allow you to make some new decent friends perhaps. 

You feel your phone start to buzz in your pocket and you sigh as you put down a box you were carrying to reach in your jean pocket and pull out your phone and read the text message. 

“Fucking great.” you curse as you read the message. Your dad who was supposed to help you move (and the only reliable person you have) had just been told he’d have to leave on a business trip at the last minute, therefore you were screwed. You had several heavy items in your car that you were unable to lift on your own. 

This being your final straw to an already crazy day, you lean against your car and sigh deeply while closing your eyes. It was the small moments like these you wish you had a boyfriend to step in and save the day. You laugh to yourself at the thought, it had been so long since you gotten laid you were sure cobwebs had started to form down there. 

“Aye, you need some help t’ere lass?” you suddenly hear a deep voice approach you. By some amazing stroke of luck you lift your head to see not one, but two guys standing in front of you. You blush inside as you realize they’re not just any guys, they’re two really really really good looking guys. The one who spoke to you was tall with a seemingly kind face and captivating blue eyes. His light brown hair was sort of messy and spiked but it suited him, as well as the faint facial hair that outlined his jaw. The other was the same height but his hair was darker and more disheveled looking. His skin was also lighter as well as his eyes, but he was certainly unique in his own right. They both wore long black coats and jeans, and you found it interesting when you spotted the rosary on their necks. They almost seemed like they could be brothers, but you weren’t entirely sure. They were definitely not the type of guys you’ve seen before. 

“Well...sort of.” you reply shyly. You weren’t sure if you should interact with strangers, even if they were extremely hot strangers. 

“Looks like ye’ got some heavy stuff t’ere, you need help movin’ it?” the other man had spoken up and you now realize they have Irish accents, not like that they took away from their attractiveness. 

“Oh, you don’t have to help me.” you answer modestly, not wanting them to have to take time out of there day just to help you move your things, you didn’t like feeling like a damsel in distress. 

“It’s fine lass, we don’t mind honest.” the spiky haired replied with a shrug. 

“Yea, besides our ma’ would have our arses if she found out we left a girl all by herself ta’ move heavy t’ings.” the dark haired man spoke up. 

“T’at she would.” the other agreed wearily, his expression indicating some trauma had occurred in the past, you couldn’t help but laugh out loud picturing an angry Irish mama. You shuffled on your feet, still unsure to accept their offer. But the aches in your arms conveniently flared up you decided to put your pride aside and accept. 

“Well if you really don’t mind, I have all this.” you answer and point to the boxes in your car. The men both nod at you before going to the car and picking up your stuff. You pick up your box from the floor while still blushing.

“Just tell us where we’re headed lass.” the spiky haired man said looking right at you.

“Just in this building here, I’m on the second floor.” you answer which makes the dark haired man grin largely. 

“Oi Connor, would ye’ look at t’at. I reckon we’re neighbors lass.” he declares while winking at you. You blush further more at his sexy smirk and only smile back at them before leading the way upstairs. While you mentally curse at the broken elevator, you hear quiet whispers behind you and realize the boys are talking in a different language, Latin perhaps. You try not to pry into their conversation, but you can’t help but feel as if they’re talking about you. 

You reach your apartment and unlock the door setting the box down and directing the men where to put your things. You all start again at the car and the boys strike up a conversation with you while you move your things. You learn the spiky haired man is named Connor and the other Murphy. They were from Ireland but moved to Boston several years ago. You were also right to assume they were brothers, but you never would’ve guessed they were twins. 

“But I’m older.” Connor insisted to you as Murphy glared at him. 

“Oh fuck you, ma hasn’t told us who’s older.” Murphy argued which caused them both to ensue in a yelling match as you stood there with a grin on your face watching the twin brothers fight. They were quite the pair and it was comedic to you, you couldn’t help but laugh at their banter, causing both of them stop abruptly and look at you embarrassed. You finally get to the last of your things and by then the brothers know your name and know you’re new to Boston. They eagerly offer to show you around town and you smile politely saying you may take them up on their offer. 

It was only a short period of time, but you feel yourself becoming fond of the brothers. They were pretty amusing to talk to and you found yourself fascinated with those Irish accents. All your stranger anxiety slowly begins to fade and you start to think perhaps it’s not bad they’re your neighbors. Especially when you realize both of the brothers had been more or less flirting with you nonchalantly, it boosted your ego if you were honest with yourself. It wasn’t often you got hit on so to have two sexy Irish men flirt with you, you were feeling pretty good. 

“Well I think that’s all of it.” you sigh in relief to be done lifting boxes. You want nothing more than to take a hot shower and eat some junk food. “I really appreciate you helping me.” you tell them sincerely as they both shrug. 

“We told ye’ before lass it’s no problem.” 

“I’d ask you guys to stay for dinner, but I haven’t had a chance to go to the grocery yet.” You apologize feeling awful you had nothing to give the men for their kind gesture but unfortunately you were strapped of cash since it mainly all went to your move to Boston. 

“Aye, we don’t expect any’tin in return lass.” Murphy insisted.

“Ye’ don’t worry about it, Murph and I need to be headin’ out anyways, we were supposed ta’ meet Rocco a while ago.” Connor suddenly remembered as Murphy nodded back at him. You feel yourself frown inside, not wanting them to leave. 

“Guess we’ll be seeing ye’ around lass.” Connor winked at you heading to the door with Murphy in tow. You thank them again as you open the door for them, Murphy suddenly stopping in the doorway. 

“Have a good night neighbor, see ye’ later.” he whispered before grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it softly. You shiver at the soft touch and try not to melt right in front of him. He smirks at you one last time before walking out to catch up with his brother. You can’t help but stare at them until they’re no longer in your line of vision. You sigh as you shut the door and head to the bathroom to shower. You feel immediately relaxed after cleaning yourself and putting the sheets and blankets on your bed. 

You sigh happily as you crawl into your bed and welcome the warmth of your favorite blanket wrapping it around you. Your mind suddenly thinks of Connor and Murphy. Such interesting men, and how ironic it is you’d meet them on your first day in Boston, and even more ironic they were your neighbors. You smile as you replay their accents in your head, those sexy fucking accents. 

Maybe coming to Boston wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. Part 2.

The next day you had spent putting your apartment together and you had to admit, for it not being in the best neighborhood, you had managed to put it together quite nicely. You make a mental note to yourself you’d need more furniture when you got money. 

You begin sorting out laundry and with another stroke of luck, you realized you had left a $20 bill in the back pocket. You smile as suddenly an idea pops into your head. You decide to put your money towards giving a thank you to Connor and Murphy and you know the perfect way. 

You head to the nearest grocery store and pick up the ingredients you need. You may not be the most talented person on Earth, but if there was just one little thing you could do, it was bake. You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it had become a hobby over the years. It was a great stress reliever, and through the years you had also learned that sometimes home cooked meals were a lot more sentimental. 

You decided you would follow that notion, and bake the twins a cake from scratch. Using an old family recipe, you create a carrot cake from scratch with a prayer , crossing your fingers the twins enjoyed carrot cake. You smile as you frost the cake, the fresh scent bringing you nostalgia from home. When it’s finished, you stand back and feel pretty proud of your creation. It may not be much, but for now it would have to do. 

While the cake cools, you decide to shower and freshen up before going to see the boys. You can’t help but get a little dressed up, making up for looking like a sweaty mess the day before. You put on your favorite outfit on and brush your hair out, putting a tad amount of make up on to complete your look. Feeling satisfied, you slip on your shoes and grab the cake, balancing it on one arm while picking up the case of Guinness beer in the other. You manage to make it out the door without dropping the cake and head over the brothers’ apartment, remembering Connor had said they live three doors down from you. 

You hesitate when you reach the door, suddenly feeling nervous. What if they don’t even like carrot cake, what if they don’t like cake at all? You try to ignore your anxiety before it fully flares up and knock on the door lightly. You pray that the twins are even home or else you’d look like a jack ass standing in the hallway with a cake. 

You hear voices and footsteps before the door opens and you’re face to face with Connor.

“Aye, look who it is. Our pretty new neighbor.” he says to you completely calm with a smile and it takes all that you have not to blush like a tomato when you hear the word pretty. Suddenly Murphy appears at the door when he hears you. 

“Y/N.” he says happily. “What can we help ye’ with love?” 

“Well I still wanted to thank you both for helping me yesterday. I didn’t have much, but I baked you both a cake.” you reply shyly while both of their eyes light up when they see the cake. 

“That’s mighty kind of ye’ lass, come in.” Connor smiles and stands aside to let you walk through. You smile as you step into their apartment, although you are pretty surprised to see it’s a little abnormally bare of furniture inside, but still typical looking for a bachelor’s pad. 

“Annnnd I brought beer.” you add with a smile as both of them look like a kid in a candy store. 

“Aye Y/N, you know how ta’ treat a man.” Murphy grinned as he took the beer off your hands and both boys kiss you on each of your cheeks. You all crack open a beer while eating the cake and easily strike up a conversation and not before long, you’re nearly crying from laughter as the brothers share stories about one another through out their years. The friendship seems to come easily between your three and you genuinely enjoy their company, you almost feel as if you’d known them for years not just a day. 

“Oh you should’a seen ma’s face. She was royally pissed at us t’at day.” Connor grimaced as Murphy nodded in agreement. 

“She beat our arses pretty good, still got a scar on ‘me back from that belt.” He added pointing at a spot on his lower back. 

“Yea, ma wasn’t happy t’at we fought a lot, ‘specially in school. But those arseholes always tried ta’ fuck with Murph.” Connor added and you found it pretty damn adorable how protective the twins seemed of each other. 

“Seems like Mama MacManus takes no shit.” you replied with a giggle as both brothers rolled their eyes. 

“Oi, you have no idea. She’s a real firecracker our ma is, real Irish woman to ta’ bone, but ye’ know we love her. She raised us on her own, made sure we turned out ta’ be real gentlemen. At least I did, can’t say ta’ same for Murph.” 

“Oh fuck you!” Murphy retorted and once again a sibling argument broke out for your entertainment. You were already feeling a good buzz from the beers, so it didnt take long before all three of you became slightly intoxicated. 

“You ok t’ere love?” Murphy teased while taking a drag of his cigarette as you sat there staring at both brothers feeling pretty content. You nodded and giggled, something they found adorable about you. You felt a storm brewing up in your loins, a sudden craving for them but you tried your hardest not to show it, you didn’t want to make a wrong move and ruin any potential chance of friendship with the brothers. But it was so hard to be good, when they sat there looking at you the way they did. Why did they have to be so good looking in their fitted t shirts and jeans, why? It was simply unfair.

You must’ve slipped up in your thoughts because you found Murphy leaning closer to you. 

“Sometin’s on ye’ mind love, what is it?” he teased with that sexy smirk, running a hand down your arm sending shivers up your spine. You look up into his light eyes and feel yourself getting lost in them. The mole above his lip seems so damn kissable, what we’re they doing to you. You can’t find any words to say, the alcohol in your system takes you over and you suddenly lean in to kiss Murphy. He doesn’t pull away to your delight, but deepens the kiss. His lips are so soft and supple, the urge to bite them lingers inside you. You pull back and turn your head to look at Connor then back at Murphy. 

At this point you’re feeling pretty fucking good and the desire to be selfish is overwhelming. You want them both, you don’t want to choose, you need them both. 

“Would it be wrong to say I want both of you?” you whisper as the brothers look at each other, seeming to speak their own silent language before facing you. 

“What do ye’ say Connor, after all Y/N was nice enough ta’ bake us a delicious cake, maybe we should show her our appreciation.” Murphy teased as Connor smirked. 

“Aye brother, what kind of gentleman would we be if we didn’t?” he replied and walked over to where you sat. You inhale a sharp breath when he puts his face to yours. 

“Can we show ye’ Y/N? ‘Cause if we’re being honest...we want ye’ just as bad ye’ want us love.” Connor whispers into your ear and all morals of your jumps out the window. You smile and pull Connor into a kiss, he moans as he feels your lips while Murphy’s hands reach out to touch you. You feel Connor’s tongue glide against yours, moaning at both him and Murphy’s mouth that has now found your neck. He sucks and bites the skin, finding a spot that makes you shiver. Connor stands up pulling you with him and easily lifts you by your hips onto the kitchen table. Murphy has taken Connor’s place by kissing you and biting your lower lip. Connor’s hands begin to undress you, you don’t dare object. 

He lifts your shirt over your head tossing it behind him. His lips kiss your neck and collarbone before working on your bra. He unhooks your bra and your breasts spring free. Both brothers moan in appreciation and you smile. 

“Shirts off. Now.” You demand to the both of them as they smirk and take off their shirts exposing their muscular bodies with random tattoos decorating them. Your mouth drools at the thoughts of what you’re about to do to them. Murphy doesn’t hesitate to lean his head down and take one of your breasts in his mouth. You gasp as his warm tongue circles around the harden nub, biting and sucking on it greedily. Connor steadily works at your shorts and easily unzips them sliding the material off your legs.

“God, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous Y/N.” He groans and toys with your favorite colored thong and runs his fingers down the middle of your slit, feeling your wetness seep through. 

“You’re so wet already love, we just started.” Connor smirks as he rubs you through your panties while you moan as Murphy still plays with your breasts. Connor finally decides to stop teasing you and slides your thong down your legs throwing it behind him as well. He spreads your legs and a thought pops in his mind before he stands up. 

“Aye Murph, I think we shouldn’t forget about ta’ cake.” he grins as Murphy detaches his lips from your nipple. 

“Oh definitely can’t let it go ta’ waste.” he agrees as Connor smiles before grabbing a handful of your cake and smearing the sugary confection all over your body as you gasp in excitement. He smears it mostly over your nipples and between your legs. 

“Mm, now tat’s what I call a dessert.” Connor moans as he leans down to lick the frosting off your stomach. He licks a trail down your belly painfully slow enjoying seeing you get frustrated. He knows you want it, but he won’t give it to you so easily. 

“What do ye’ want us to do Y/N, tell us.” he demands as he stops at your pubic bone. You tremble at his authority, making you even more wet. 

“I want you to taste me.” you whisper as both brothers smile. 

“As you wish love.” Murphy replies as both brothers dive in to taste you, Murphy at your breasts and Connor between your legs. You gasp loudly at the sensation, both men licking you hungrily eating up every trace of frosting. Connor buries his tongue inside you licking your walls before concentrating on your clit. Your hands reach down and pull at the soft spiky hair. You feel yourself starting to get close as Murphy’s pinches to your nipples send vibrations to your clit as well. The feeling is almost too much, you’re in absolute bliss and soon you feel yourself releasing. You scream both their names as you cum, Connor licking up your juices while Murphy attacks your mouth with a kiss. You moan into his mouth as you ride your orgasm out, your back arches off the table against Connor’s face. 

When you come down from your high, the sexual desire burning in you strongly. You sit up and look at both of them. 

“Someone take me, please.” You beg as both men harden even more seeing you all hot and bothered. Murphy pulls you off the table and makes you sit on your knees. He unzips his pants and you know what he wants you do. You help him remove his pants and boxers, biting your lip as his erection springs free. You quickly wrap your mouth around his dick as he moans loudly. You use your hands and mouth to stroke him up and down, his hands getting tangled in your hair. 

“Fuck Y/N, you’re so good at ‘tis.” Murphy moans to you as you smile up at him. Connor can’t resist his urge and quickly undressed himself before pulling your ass up in the air and thrusting himself inside as you scream, sending vibrations around Murphy’s cock. Connor groans at how tight you are and grips your hips harshly. 

“Christ, you feel as good as ye’ taste love.” he pants as he thrusts faster inside you. His thrusts cause you to sink your mouth deeper onto Murphy. It’s not long before he gets close, gripping your hair up from your face. Both of them thrust back and forth while the friction ignites another orgasm in you, but as you reach your peak the boys suddenly stop and switch places. Connor thrusts his dick into your mouth while Murphy slams into your sopping wet hole making you scream again. Murphy’s thrust are more harsh and fast. 

“We want ye’ sexy ass to cum for us again.” Murphy demands as he rubs your clit. You moan as you swirl your tongue around Connor’s cock then concentrating on the tip, feeling his pre cum seep out. 

“Mm you’re a good girl Y/N.” Connor moans as he tangles his hand in your hair. Murphy pounds into your pussy while madly rubbing your clit. Your moans are extremely loud but stifled by Connor’s cock. All three of you groan in unison as you cum hard once more onto Murphy’s dick, your screams making Connor cum, and your pussy squeezing Murphy’s dick is too much for him to handle. Connor grunts as he cums into your mouth, pumping thick ropes. Murphy quickly pulls out of you and releases his seed on your back. Your body clenches tightly as your orgasm passes through you. 

You all pant heavily as you collapse to the floor. You close your eyes in pure heaven, you have never felt such pleasure before. Your mind and heart are racing, you feel dirty and my god it feels amazing. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ.” Connor groaned. 

“Lord’s fuckin’ name.” Murphy scolded. 

“T’was incredible Y/N, you’re amazin.” Connor smiled tiredly as he kissed you lightly. The boys kindly cleaned you up as you stared at them both lovingly. You all fall into the closest bed which happened to be Murphy’s. You smile as you feel both brothers wrap their arms around your body. Never have you felt so safe and protected.

“That was quite ta’ neighborhood welcome wasn’t it?” Murphy whispers in your ear as you blush and nod. You couldn’t believe what had just happened, you felt like the luckiest girl snuggled between the MacManus brothers. Guess you could say the move to Boston was becoming better and better for you. 

“By ta’ way Y/N, you wouldn’t happen ta’ notice who has the bigger...ya’ know.” Connor questioned.

“Oh not fuckin’ this again!” Murphy yelled as once again both brothers began to argue nonsense and the never ending question of which MacManus brother was older. You only giggled and shut your eyes, you could definitely get used to this. 

My how lucky you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy your time with the MacManus brothers? :) 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading. I have to admit I really enjoyed writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also published on AdultFF.org.


End file.
